powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber Force
Power Rangers Cyber Force is the first ever fan made season of Power Rangers made by Chris Stockwell. It contains 30 episodes with one crossover episode with Time Force and the usual clip show episode. It all starts with the episode Cyber Rise and ends with the episode Cyber Fall Part 3. It is normally met with praise by the people that see it, which pleases him. He one day wishes Cyber Force will be a featured article of the month or possibly the year. He obviously worked long and hard on it so he thinks he deserves it. To which he does since it took him 6 months to get Cyber Force to where it is now. He had to even think of his own explanation for the freaking Morphing Grid, which not even the official seasons of PR managed to explain. 'Plot' In the year 2219, Humanity has grown greatly in technology, turning the world into technology-based planet. And all of this technology is connected straight to the internet/cyberspace. At the very center of this tech based society is Ukopia City, the head in technological advancement. One day, the city reveals the next revolution in technology, a Sentient Program that Indicates and Destroys All Viruses or S.P.I.D.A.V for short. It's job was to stop all forms of virus's, block any hacking attempts, and instantly fix errors, which in a world entirely connected to cyberspace, is actually pretty useful. But of course being sentient S.P.I.D.A.V eventually realizes that if Humanity continued to rule then they would eventually destroy themselves. So he turns on humanity and attempts to rule it. Fortunately 3 teenagers meet a man named Alexander Gradford, a multimillionaire who 5 years ago got a message from the future that eventually humanity and all other life was destroyed during a war between two armies, the Cyber Army lead by S.P.I.D.A.V and the Plant Armada lead by a being named Mother Nature. So using his vast amount of money and knowledge in cybernetics he recruits the 3 teens to become power rangers and try and prevent the way by stopping S.P.I.D.A.V and whoever Mother Nature is and save the world before its too late. 'Characters' 'Rangers' 'Allies' *''Alexander Gradford'' - The tech genius/mentor of the team. He is also a multimillionaire who runs a rival company to Cronex Corp known as Gradford Industries. At the end of the series he marries Cassandra, and provides Casey enough money to be able to go to college as a bit of a gift. *''Chris Greenwood ''- The son of the owner of "Cameron's Tech Diner" and a fan of the Cyber Force Rangers. He has some character development throughout the series as well as his father. He even helps in the final battle between Ukopia City vs The Plant Armada only using a mop as his weapon (Really takes alot of Moxie). He and his father are basically the comic relief of the season. 'Villains' 'The Cyber Army' *'Leader' **''S.P.I.D.A.V'' *'Generals' **''Morpheus'' (Formerly) **''Sceleon'' - Morpheus's replacement as the general of SPIDAV's Army. She is the ability to, when she touches someone, gain all of their memories, steal their appearance, and mimic their voice. She used to work for him until he ended up betraying him to end up working for Mother Nature while secretly planning on betraying her too with the help of Chronack so they could form their own army of plant and cyber hybrids in order to take over the world. She was the only villain to live at the end of the series. *'Monsters' **''Cybertrap'' - A monster with the ability to datify living matter and store them inside of his hard drive and trap them there until he is destroyed **''Multiplinter'' - Able to copy anyone and make a evil duplicate of that person. **''Soundpain'' - Able to create sonic attacks so strong they could destroy all of the windows of a skyscraper with ease. **''Restorator'' - Able to recollect data from previously defeated monsters and resurrect them. Unfortunately this one was just a distraction for the rangers while SPIDAV invaded the Rangers base, destroy the base, and kidnap Cassandra. **''Pounder'' - A monster with the ability to generate earthquakes powerful enough to bring down a entire forest. **''Magi'' - A monster able to perform "magic" using technology which also makes it seems like the magic itself is real. She has many attacks based around many of the tricks a magician would do like say she is able to have a infinite amount of scarves come from her body which she uses to constrict the rangers and or attack them, able to summon a full on barrage of razor sharp playing cards which she launches at the rangers, she is able to pull out a army of Web Droids out of her hat, she is able to summon a few Chinese Linking Rings, which when she disconnects them she is able to make saw blades out of them and them and then she uses these rings in battle, and she is also able to walk through walls with ease exactly like another magic trick that magicians can do. She is very charismatic and often talks like a magician and often talks about the big finale where she plans to make the Rangers disappear, forever. Of course the Rangers find out about how she does his tricks, so they rangers decided to pull a bit of "magic" of their own and defeat him. **''Sargent Glitch'' - SPIDAV's 3rd in command. He acts like a military leader and often uses Military based weapons (To a extent) like missiles, guns (that shoot lasers), he even has a arm cannon that looks like it came from a tank. He wears Military Attire and even uses several Military tactics. Of course seeing how the rangers are doing at stopping his plans, SPIDAV sends Gears to fight the rangers, leading all of them being trapped in a cave after Gears launches a missile at the entrance, closing it and unfortunately the rangers can't seem to get any connection from where they are meaning they can not morph. So they must use their normal skills to hopefully defeat Gears and escape the cave. He about has the same personality of if Crazy Nicolas Cage was Sargent Slaughter. **''Nucleus'' - A machine able to absorb any form of nuclear energy for all sorts of powerful attacks. It was sent by SPIDAV to reactivate the old Ukopia City nuclear plant and cause a meltdown to destroy the city. **''Virus'' - a sentient virus created by SPIDAV that would allow him to take complete control over Morpheus. **''Malware ''- When SPIDAV '''first started his mission to conquer humanity, he decided that the perfect option would be to take out their technology, so he created his first monster, Malware. It was living malware, it could affect any form of technology, any form of technology it touches, seconds later it became corrupted and under his control. But the problem was that he was hard to control, so '''SPIDAV '''shut him down and locked him away to never see the light of day. But after his several defeats the rangers, he decided to reawaken Malware and send him out. The Rangers confronted him but every attack they threw at him, it would backfire with all of their weapons being corrupted. But using her martial arts '''Thea managed to fight off Malware without her weapons, but it wasn't enough since Malware ends up beating her into demorphization. The 3 try to figure out how to beat Malware if their weapons won't work. Then Thea '''informs the other 2 about the person that taught her about Martial Arts, a man by the name of '''Orakuzai. Then Casey '''and '''Jack go to Orakuzai's '''dojo which filled to the brim with martial arts weapons, and many pieces of art resembling that of a panda who agrees to teach them it takes a few days but they finally manage to get it. Meanwhile we find out that secretly Malware has been corrupting '''SPIDAV's operations and has been slowly taking control of everything his master created. We then see Malware betray his master and lock him away. Eventually the rangers battle Malware again and with Casey '''and '''Jack '''using their new skills along with '''Thea, they defeat Malware and destroy him, releasing all control he had on all of the things he corrupted. **''The Terrible Trio ''- 3 robots sent by SPIDAV to separate the rangers with each Ranger being sent one member to fight. They ended up escaping before they could be destroyed by the rangers but in "Return of The Terrible Trio" SPIDAV gives the 3 upgrades and tries having all of them attack each ranger, one at a time, and at first it seems to work as the Trio seems to Overwhelm Jack and Casey but in the end they are defeated by Thea who had just achieved her Firewall Phoenix Mode. The Trio was modeled after the enemies of the animals the rangers cyber animals are based on. SPIDAV also modeled them after what he did with Morpheus, technically making them the evil ranger team of the series. ***''Boar ''- Modeled after the mighty boar, the enemy of the bear, this one just like the animal is extremely smart and is able to outwit that of Casey. He also has tusks that he can either remove for combat or he can leave them on to ram at the opponent at great speeds. With its future upgrade he gained the ability to smell its prey from a mile away. It is the brains of the team. ***''Eagle ''- Modeled after the Eagle, the enemy of the Hawk, he has the same flying abilities as the red cyber force ranger and also has sharp talons, key precision and speed, and high intelligence. He's the leader of the trio. With its upgrade he gained the ability to have a wider eye sight making it easier to spot its prey. She is also the only female member of the team. ***''Whale ''- Modeled after the Killer Whale, the enemy of the Shark. Just like its counterpart it has fast hearing making it able to hear every move its enemy makes, it has a blow hole attack that launches 100 pounds of water pressure at its enemy. With its future upgrade came the ability to create large sonar waves that actually attack the enemy. It is the strength of the team. *'Foot Soldiers' **''Web Droids'' - Cybernetic androids that are made using nano technology, their main weapon is that of a gun that is on one of their arms. Like with all of SPIDAV's Monsters, they can travel through Cyber Space for both travel and as a way of escaping, but they never do so. 'The Plant Armada' *'Leader' **''Mother Nature'' - Dr. Cassandra Niller was a botanist from Cronex Corp, the same corporation that was responsible for creating S.P.I.D.A.V. Cassandra is in charge of a new division bent on creating new plant life for the planet. She had recently had a break through at developing two things. A special type of seed that could generate plants throughout a 5 mile radius, and a new type of growth formula that would increase the speed of plant grown by 95%. Unfortunately SPIDAV wanted to kidnap her so he could know the formula so he could use in a plan to destroy the city. So she was then kidnapped by Soundpain and of course she had to be rescued by the rangers. Of course they find out from Alexander that when he received the warning from the future, he was shown images of SPIDAV and Mother Nature and it turns out that in the future Cassandra will become Mother Nature, so they keep her there, telling her its to keep her safe. Then while she's there, she and Alexander start bonding and it eventually starts to foreshadow a future relationship between the two. But then SPIDAV finds the base, destroys it and kidnaps Cassandra. So the rangers head off to rescue her but during a fight with SPIDAV to try to save Cassandra, she takes the only sample of the seed and the formula that SPIDAV had and swallows the two things to make sure he never has them. Then her eyes turn green and a cocoon forms around her and while the rangers chase after SPIDAV, the cocoon opens up and Cassandra reawakens as Mother Nature and instantly runs off understandably being afraid of what shes become. Eventually she makes her way to a abandoned city from the past and decided to hide out there as her new home and even creates new plant life and even sentient plant people. Of course the rangers end up figuring out that Cassandra became Mother Nature. Eventually the rangers do find her and intend to give her a antidote made that could fix her, but at first it seems like Cassandra's time with the rangers may have changed the future since it seems like everything in Cassandra's new "Kingdom of Life" had become peaceful and is actually friendly, with Cassandra's new plant guard helping the rangers destroy a wave of Webdroids that came to collect a piece of Cassandra's DNA for SPIDAV. But soon Cassandra feels the pain of all the plant life being destroyed across the world and if she doesn't do something, she will die along with all of the life she created, but then her general and first creation Chronack manipulates her into thinking that that they attack humanity and force them to not harm any more plant life. So then she begins her attack with the rangers now fighting her to protect humanity with even the Cyber Army & Morpheus helping because of SPIDAV seeing seeing Mother Nature as a threat. Of course they fight back the Plant Armada and now since the formula and the roots of the seed have gone to her brain she became insane because of it and now devotes herself to fulfilling this new goal, with her now seeing the rangers and Alexander as a enemy. Of course eventually Sceleon eventually joins her and leads SPIDAV into a trap which destroys him completely leaving her the last remaining force in the war and now because of Sceleon, she also now has all of SPIDAV's resources and using them, she reigns one final attack which is successful because she destroys the rangers base, destroys the Firewall Phoenix and the main 3 rangers Zords, strips the rangers of their civilian powers, takes over the city, covers in plant life, and it looks like she's about to win until all of the citizens of Ukopia City and the rangers try fighting back, leading to a climatic fight on top of a roof between The 4 Rangers and Cassandra, which ends with Morpheus sacrificing his life and the rangers sacrificing their ranger powers to give Cassandra a antidote which kills the Mother Nature part of her and her entire army including Chronack, leaving Sceleon and whatever Webdroids are left with all of them escaping. So then after 1 year everything returns to normal and even Alexander and Cassandra even get married. *'General' **''Chronack'' - The general of the plant armada and Mother Natures first creation. He's a humanoid version of a Poisoned Petal, one of the flowers Cassandra created that had thorns like a rose and was able to spew out a toxic gas and or acid. *'Monsters' **''Cactucus'' - a literal humanoid Cactus Gladiatorial Warrior with the ability to shoot out several needles on his body which are tipped with a toxin that stuns whoever it is injected into. **''Meidone'' - A humanoid version of a new type of plant that was recently discovered in the amazonian jungle (in the year 2218), the planta de miedo, or the fear plant. It is able to spray a gas that when it comes into contact with any living thing, it would make the one exposed to instantly fall asleep and the pheromones found in the gas would activate the very mechanism in the mind that triggers nightmares. And just like the plant Meidone has that ability but while whoever is inflicted with the toxin is asleep, Meidone takes control of the person's body. The only way to wake up is to face your fears and then escape the dream. But if you inside the dream then you lose control forever. All the while, Meidone chases you down in the nightmare of the person who's asleep and tries to destroy them. He first appeared in episode 17 "Nightmare on Ukopia City". His design is meant to sorta mimic horror icon Freddy Kruger with Meidone's main colors being red and green, similar to the colors of Freddy's shirt, and he also has thorns at the end of his fingers, a little bit mimicking Freddy's glove. Meiodone has become a personal favorite of the creator. Made to be a homage to the thing that scared him when he was young, but made him a instant fan of the slasher genre. Now its obvious that he did enough references to the series to pay homage, but not enough to make it seems annoying or derivative or scary if kids saw it. There is also a another subtle reference to the series with Meidone being able to stretch his arms out like Kruger in the first movie. **''Piranator'' - A monster that is a humanoid piranha plant that can suck the souls out of anyone and she can eat the soul making him even stronger. She also has a high damaging attack where he shoots out dozens of flies out of her mouth that are more like homing missiles. **''Vinetard'' - A monster that is equipped with two vine whips and has the ability to wrap people in vines, making them unable to move. He first encountered Jack during the Kingdom of Life storyline and encountered him again in Joined Together where in it, Jack tries to sneak into the Kingdom of Life to give Cassandra a cure, meanwhile Morpheus sneaks into the Kingdom of Life to steal a piece of Mother Nature's DNA. The two meet and after a encounter with Vinetard, they have ankle chains made of vines attaching the two together and somehow they can't use their ranger abilities. The two work together and even start a friendship and together the two defeat Vinetard and escape the kingdom of life with their ankle chains cut and now their able to use their powers, but then SPIDAV comes by to pick up Morpheus and then kidnaps Jack '''with '''Morpheus standing up against his master finally and he tries to rescue Jack '''but is then defeated by his master. So then '''Morpheus has to then work with the rangers to rescue Jack. **''Tumbleweed ''- a monster resembling a tumble weed that can trap others in giant tumbleweeds. He is treated as a loser for his powers and basically he becomes the Killer Moth of the plant armada. So out of anger and humiliation he tries to get his big score by flooding all of Ukopia City in giant tumbleweeds that almost end up destroying the city, he even manages to encase entire buildings in Giant Tumbleweeds, making them roll away with the tumbleweeds, endangering all the people in the building. **''Mindslice'' - The first creation by Chronack and Sceleon. It has the ability to spray a deadly power that when sprayed at someone, wipes all of their memories clean, with it also having a bit of Ninja like motif with it allowing itself to fight well against the ranger. The rangers were exposed to the powder when he attacks them while there at Ukopia City's 100th anniversary as the rangers because of them feeling like either SPIDAV or Mother Nature would attack. This caused Morpheus 'to fight the monster alone since he is immune to the toxin because of him being machine while the other rangers are taken back to their main base so '''Alexander '''could show them clips of their previous adventures to hopefully bring back their memories. *'Foot Soldiers **''Plant Guards '' - humanoid versions of weeds that were made into soldiers for the plant armada, their main weapon of choice is that of a spear that they can literally grow from their bodies 'Arsenal' 'Morphers' *''Cyber Morphers'' - Morphers that connect the users body to both the morphing grid and cyberspace, and when it is flipped open and the code Cyber is typed in it, the user gets sent into cyber space where he or she gets rushed through some code and when they're out of it they're back in the real world then they're encased in a cocoon made of data for a few seconds and once it cracks open, the person has been transformed into a cyber warrior. It also allows the rangers to go inside of Cyberspace or the database of any type of electronic. ◆◆◆ 'Weapons' *''Hawk Staff ''- A staff that belongs to the Cyber Force Red Ranger, it allows the wielder to soar to the skys like the animal.◆ *''Bear Axe ''- A Axe that belongs to the yellow ranger grants the user great strength like a bear, enough to provide enough force to slice through any enemy.◆ *''Shark Bow ''- It is a bow that belongs to the Blue Ranger. It allows the user to have the enhanced senses and the Shark, but it also shoots high energy projectiles at the enemies.◆ *''Condor Sword Gun ''- The weapon of the Cyber Force Black Ranger, it doubles both as a sword and a gun.◆ Super Weapon * Cyber Predator Finisher ''- A ultimate weapon for the rangers, always being the weapon they use to finish the enemy monster. When The Rangers type the code 543 into their morphers, all of their weapons are taken and the data of said weapons combine in order to form what seems like a giant red, blue, and yellow harpoon gun that when fired shoots a Coded Harpoon that releases energy almost at the level of 45,000 gigawatts in the form of their ''Cyber Animals.◆◆◆ ** Firewall Finisher ''- When the '''Firewall Trident '''is combined with it, it releases the full power of the '''Firewall Phoenix '''and doubles the damage it does, able to decimate waves of enemies.◆◆◆ '''Firewall Phoenix Battleizer * ''Firewall Phoenix Battleizer ''- A battleizer that allows the Red Ranger '''to harness the power of the '''Firewall Phoenix and have a extra layer of armored plating that can withstand any sort of fire hazard, and allows the ranger to use the Firewall Trident, which has the ability to create a huge Firewall to protect the user. It also has a finishing move where you spin the trident around in a circle like with a baton is sends a fiery blast straight at the enemy that can destroy it. It also enhances you agility, balance, strength, speed, and endurance.◆ 'Zords' 'Main' *'''''Cyber Force Megazord - The traditional megazord of the Cyber Force Rangers that consist of the rangers 3 main zords. It can switch between the weapons of the main 3 rangers. Its main weapons are a combination of the Hawk Staff and the Bear Axe, it is also able to use the Shark Bow.◆◆◆ **''Cyber Hawk Zord'' - The Red Cyber Ranger's hawk-based zord. But it can only be uses in Cyberspace where SPIDAV's monsters normally escape to when they're close to being defeated, and its also where they're able to build up their data once their destroyed and grow, they form the head of the megazord.◆ **''Cyber Twin Shark Zords'' - The Blue Cyber Ranger's shark-based zords. But they can only be uses in Cyberspace where SPIDAV's monsters normally escape to when they're close to being defeated, and its also where they're able to build up their data once their destroyed and grow, they form the legs of the megazord.◆ **''Cyber Bear Zord'' - The Yellow Cyber Ranger's bear-based zord. But it can only be uses in Cyberspace where SPIDAV's monsters normally escape to when they're close to being defeated, and its also where they're able to build up their data once their destroyed and grow, it forms the arms and torso of the megazord.◆ *''Firewall Phoenix Megazord'' **''Firewall Phoenix Zord'' - A physical zord that Alexander created to help the rangers fight giant monsters in the real world. It was made to resemble that of the mytholgical Phoenix. It is able to become its own megazord that can has the ability of flight. It was originally made to counteract against Morpheus 'and his '''Condor Zord '''form and its megazord form. Its weapon is a trident. It is also the rangers main form of transportation since it has its own cockpit allowing all the rangers to fly it.◆◆◆ 'Auxiliary *''Condor Zord'' - The condor based flying zord of Morpheus, which he can turn into.◆ **''Condor Megazord''- A alternate form of the Condor Zord, which has both the ability of flight and has a pair of talons as its main weapon.◆ 'Alternate Combinations' *''Cyber Winged Megazord ''◆◆◆◆ **'Firewall Phoenix Zord'◆◆◆ **'Condor Zord'◆ *''Cyber Knight Megazord◆◆◆◆ **'Cyber Hawk Zord'◆ **'Cyber Shark Zord'◆ **'Cyber Bear Zord'◆ **'Firewall Phoenix Zord'◆◆◆ *Cyber Predator Megazord◆◆◆◆ **'Cyber Hawk Zord'◆ **'Cyber Shark Zord'◆ **'Cyber Bear Zord'◆ **'Condor Zord'◆ *Cyber Finisher Megazord ''- Main Weapon being the Firewall Trident '''with the Vulture Megazord's Talons at the end of one side of the trident making it a double edged weapon.◆◆◆◆ **'''Cyber Hawk Zord◆ **'Cyber Bear Zord'◆ **'Cyber Shark Zord'◆ **'Firewall Phoenix Zord'◆◆◆ **'Condor Zord'◆ 'Rangers Together' Rangers Together is the crossover between Cyber Force and Time Force. After the rangers defeat one of SPIDAV's monsters who was trying to steal dark matter, a explosion combined with the dark matter creates a black hole that sucks the rangers into a alternate future where after Sceleon and Chronack betrayed their masters and joined forces, they took over the earth with a iron fist and all of the mutants and humans in the future come together to form a resistance against the terrors of Sceleon and Chronack with the resistance being lead by none other than Jen Scotts, the Time Force pink ranger. It turns out that the resistance are getting ready to lead a attack against Sceleon and Chronack, since they recently found a way to restore all forms of time travel (which they destroyed after they took over) to travel back to the past to take it over. So then with the help of the Cyber Force, the resistance(including most of the members of the time force rangers) launches a attack on Sceleon and Chronack so they can prevent the army from going back to the past. Eventually most of resistance gets captured except for Jack and Trip (The Time Force Green Ranger) and together they use the time machine to call for reinforcements as then once the time force and cyber force rangers are about to be executed, suddenly the 2 teams are saved by Jack, Trip, Wesley Collins (The Time Force Red Ranger), and Eric Myers (The Time Force Quantum Ranger) as the two teams together destroy Chronack and Sceleon and head to the time machine to send the Cyber Force back to their time and as soon as the Cyber Force are back in their own time and Wesley and Eric are sent back to their time, the Time Force rangers destroy the time machine to prevent Chronack and Sceleon's armies from going to the past and taking it over. The Morphing Grid In Cyber Force, there is a explanation for the morphing grid. In this universe the morphing grid is portrayed as a ever expanding sentient dimension between space and time, between life and death, ever observant. It has the ability to transfer part of its ever expanding energy to anywhere, anytime, to anyone it sees as fit of using such power to do good, and after the ranger team that possesses this power's mission has been complete, the morphing grid decides whether to let the rangers keep their powers for further use or not. If it decides that the rangers shouldn't keep their powers, it drains away their powers back into itself only letting the team have their powers again if they are needed again. Also there is another side of it, one that represents Chaos and will do anything to make sure evil triumphs. But for both of these sides, there are the morphing masters who 2 signify each side of the grid and the other master representing balance between the two sides of the grid. These masters are the ones that maintain order inside the morphing grid and making sure no one tries to manipulate it. They are also the ones that each collect the memories of previous ranger teams in order to store them inside the Morphing Grid's archive. Episodes # Cyber Rise: Cybertrap # Copy & Paste: Multiplinter # Nano Fight: Spidav # Dark Web Part 1: Morpheus # Dark Web Part 2: Morpheus # Magic Mystery: Magi # Powerless: Sargent Gears # Natures Delight: Soundpain # Separated: The Terrible Trio # Nature Always Wins Part 1: Restorator # Nature Always Wins Part 2: Spidav # Meltdown: Nucleus # Malware: Malware # Kingdom of Life Part 1: Chronack & Mother Nature # Kingdom of Life Part 2: Chronack & Mother Nature # I AM CACTUCUS!: Cactucus # The Return of the Terrible Trio: The Terrible Trio # Joined Together: Vinetard # Ranger Rescue: Spidav # Nightmare on Ukopia City: Meidone # Tumbleweed Terror: Tumbleweed # The Return of SPIDAV: Pounder # Dark Matter Chaos: Sceleon # Rangers Together: Sceleon and Chronack # A Past To Remember: Mindslice # Control: Virus # Rangers To The Rescue: Sceleon, Chronack, and Mother Nature # Cyber Fall Part 1: Mother Nature, Chronack, Sceleon # Cyber Fall Part 2: Mother Nature, Chronack, Sceleon # Cyber Fall Part 3: Mother Nature, Chronack, Sceleon Trivia # It was originally intended to have 3 villain factions with the 3rd one being a group of Cyber Terrorists/Hackers that wanted to control Cyberspace. But knowing how much is in the series, Chris decided to leave them out. # It was originally intended for it to take place in a alternate universe where once a ranger never happened and that Alpha 6 '''was originally gonna be in the series. # '''Mother Nature's Kingdom of Life was originally gonna take place in a long deserted and destroyed Angel Grove. # This was the very first series made by Chris to have a female as the Red Ranger. # Master Orakuzai '''was originally gonna be a former member of the '''Pai-Shaq Academy '''from '''Jungle Fury. This would also lead in to the next series Power Rangers Jungle Warriors which is supposed to be a sequel series to Jungle Fury '''that was supposed to take place many years later with a new team of rangers and powers with '''Orakuzai '''being the 6th ranger of the group as the '''Ying-Yang Ranger with the spirit of the panda. # '''Nightmare on Ukopia City '''was the first of a new type of episode for every season that pays homage to something else Category:Ranger Teams